Playlist
by Rothery
Summary: Five oneshots based off five different songs. Anna/Bates. Rated M to be safe


**A/N: One of those first five songs on shuffle fics. The lyrics/songs may have nothing to do with the content of what I've written but when I write to music I go off the melody more than the lyrics because of the atmosphere they create in my head, and it's only one or two lyrics that I really ever take notice of.**

**There are two Celine Dion tracks that I've written too as my Mp3 consists of more Celine Dion songs than of any other artists – probably a good quarter of it memory consists of her tune-age so yeah...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 <strong>_

_**Behind These Eyes – 3 Doors Down**_

What she saw in him was a mystery, he couldn't fathom what it was that drew her to him, he wasn't after all a knight in shining armour, he definitely wasn't perfect, his past a black stain not just on paper but on his soul.

He stood in front of the long mirror in his room and looked closely at himself, he could only see the cracks that he had so tried to hide, but there was Anna opening them up and loving him more for those faults, faults that anyone else would have past him over for.

He hide behind those faults, and she knew this, had even called him up on it from time to time, she knew him probably more than he knew himself, it frightened and thrilled him, and there in his eyes no longer could he see the man he was, but a man in love with hopes and dreams, ones he wished to share with her.

_**2**_

_**If Walls Could Talk – Celine Dion**_

If the walls of Downton Abbey could talk, they would tell you tales of a great many things but alas they could not and the secrets of the lives that lived within were kept just that, a secret and for that Anna Smith was truly grateful.

For it was these walls and only these walls that had kept her declarations of love safely protected, promises that she had made in the middle of the night in the arms of a man she had come to love with all of her heart and soul.

The walls could not go to Mrs Hughes and tell her of the ways she had cried out in ecstasy on the first night he had ever truly touched her.

They could not tell Mr Carson of the many stolen kisses they had shared within the empty bedrooms or the way his hand would brush up against hers as they pasted each other in the hall.

They could not call on his lordship to inform him of the fluttering glances and open smiles they shared or to warn him of the scandal that they would surely cause if they were ever caught.

These walls would keep her secret until her dying day and for an eternity after that, and for this she was thankful.

_**3**_

_**I Surrender – Claire Maguire**_

He wanted to give her everything, he knew this much at least.

"I already have everything I'll ever want, and that's you Mr. Bates."

It was a hard concept to grasp; he had never been wanted and loved so much before in his life, not even by his wife. In truth it scared him how she could and had fully surrendered herself to him unconditionally.

She hadn't even tried to fight it, and here he was still trying to push what could only be conceived as the best thing to happen in his life away.

But each smile, each passing glance and each kiss she somehow managed to steal from him made him want to wave that white flag as high as he could and shout from the roof tops that he was in love with her and that his heart was solely hers.

But he did not, knowing that if he was to give her everything and if her everything was him then he would have to wait and only when he was a free man would he give himself to her fully.

Then and only then would he surrender.

**4 **

**The Right Man – Christina Aguilera**

She refused to cry in front of them, though the pain of his leaving had ripped her heart fully in two. They had spoken of marriage and of children and a life outside of these walls and now she was left with nothing but shattered hopes and dreams.

But now her dreams consisted of her standing at the end of the alter with no groom besides her, with people facing her with pity in their eyes and she would wake with the tears of loneliness streaming down her face, for the first time in a long time she felt weak, where before with him besides her there had been only ever been strength.

She had never needed the arms of a man to run into before, to comfort her and guide her, and yet here she was now, every day a piece of her dying within the absence of her heart that he had left there.

For the first time since knowing and loving him, through the desperation of needing and wanting him, with the pain he had left her with and the shattered life she was now to piece back together, Anna found herself, for a single moment, hating John Bates.

_**5 **_

_**Falling Into You – Celine Dion**_

His hands were softy on her skin, trembling slightly of the promise that he could touch her, without guilt.

She gasped when his hand brushed the back of her knee as he gently pulled down her stockings, he looked back up to he and saw her chest rising and falling heavily with each breath, he smiled and once he had thrown the garment over the room he came to rest besides her, kissing her softly yet hungrily, kisses that deepened quickly, a haste to make up for the years of waiting for this moment.

He talked to her, guided her and calmed her, placing a hand over her heart as he entered into her warmth, moaning at the simple feel of her enveloping him, seemingly drawing him closer.

He moved slowly, allowing her to get accustomed to his presence, she smiled softly at him, encouraging him with her word_s, "I will not break."_

He kissed her, drowning in the feel of her, as he made love to his beautiful wife.

"_I love you Anna Bates."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading **_


End file.
